


Maze Runner One shots

by Fandomnerdsarecool



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdsarecool/pseuds/Fandomnerdsarecool





	1. Bonfire (Newt)

Days in the glade were never easy. Especially when you were a medjack. There was always something to do, from organizing the medicine to stitching up the slicers. Sometimes your little brother Chuck would come visit you. Although it worried you every time he came in; it meant there was a chance he was coming because he was hurt. Today was the day we would get a new greenie, which meant the bonfire was tonight. The bonfire was something you always looked forward to. It was a time to relax (but not relax so much you can’t function) which was just what you needed. It seemed everyone in the glade had hurt themselves in one way or another in the past weeks. You heard voices outside, probably Alby giving the greenie the tour. You personally didn’t go out to the box when it came up, so you haven’t met him yet.

“This is the medjack hut,” Alby explained as he walked in. They both turned to you. “And that’s (y/n), the best medjack in the glade.” The greenie just looked at you.

You let out a little laugh. “Don’t let Clint and Jeff hear you. Nice to meet you greenie,” You smiled and waved at him. “This is where you’ll come if you get hurt. Hopefully I won’t have to see you in here often.” You spoke, trying to add a tone of warning. He nodded and followed Alby out of the room. You went to read a medicine handbook. You often read the medicine books when no one was around, that way you had a clue as to what to do. After a few minutes you heard someone walk in, but you didn’t bother to look up.

“Slacking on the job (y/n)?” You recognized the accented voice immediately. You looked up to see Newt standing in the doorway. He walked over to the chair in front of you.

“No, someone has to know what their doing around here.” You say showing him the book. He lets out a laugh, and you smile at him. “Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“Chuck wanted me to check on you.” He stated. Your face fell slightly. “And I wanted to know if you were coming tonight.”

“Oh. Well you can tell him I’m fine, and of course I ‘m coming tonight.” You replied with a laugh. It’s not like you could hide and not go. The glade is only so big. He smiled and nodded.

“Good that. I’ll see you later love.” You blushed slightly, still not used to the blonds nickname. You nodded and he left the room. You and Newt had a special relationship. Especially since you kind of took over the glade mother role. He and Chuck helped you get used to life around the glade. As much as you loved Chuck, there were some things you couldn’t talk to him about. So you turned to Newt, because of that you were very close.

It was finally dark outside, and the gladers were already letting lose. You went over to sit with Chuck and one of the other younger gladers. They shared about their days until someone offered us some of Gally’s recipe. Chuck was about to take it when you interrupted.

“No way are you drinking that! It could kill you.” You stated sternly.

“But it hasn’t killed any one yet, so I don’t see what’s wrong.” Chuck replied. Of course he didn’t he was just a kid. Might as well give him the reason. The problem with youngsters was that they wouldn’t drop subjects.

“You’re underage. Which means your body isn’t mature enough to know what to do. Especially since we don’t know what kind of klunk is in there.” His face fell and he was about to say something else but Newt came up and interrupted.

“You should listen to her. She’s a medjack and the glade mother for a reason.” He smiled at you and you blushed slightly under his gaze. The kids nodded and brought up another subject. It was moments like those that made you happy you had Newt there. After sometime of talking, Chuck and his friend decided to go watch the fighting. That left you and Newt alone. At this point only a few gladers were still in your general area. You were suddenly broken out of your thoughts when Newt stood up and turned to you.

He pulled you up with him. “What are you doing?” You inquired slightly confused by his actions.

“I wanted to ask you to dance with me.” He responded with a grin.

“Okay. I’m warning you, I don’t know how to dance.” You said with a giggle. Something in the back of you mind told you that you enjoyed dancing. You put your arms around his neck and he put his arms around your waist, and started stepping in time with imaginary music.

“Y’know, those kids really look up to you.” He whispered, causing you to look up at him. “I know that since we are all boys we don’t always do a good job of conveying our feelings. But you should know we all appreciate and care about you.” That was not something you expected to hear.

“Even you?” You asked with a smile, half joking and half wanting to see what he would say. He stopped for a moment and thought. Then he smiled and looked down at you.

“Especially me love.” You couldn’t control the blush that took over your face. You and Newt weren’t officially a couple, but you were practically the closest you could get. But you weren’t prepared for what slipped out of your own mouth.

“I love you Newt.” Oh no, now you’ve done it. You tensed and dropped you arms, waiting for his response. After a few seconds you glanced up to see his reaction. He seemed deep in thought, he still hadn’t said anything, but his hands were still on your waist. What if you just ruined your friendship? Suddenly all these bad thoughts plagued your mind. You looked at the ground, but were stopped when you felt his hand leave your waist and lift your chin up making you look at him. Newt moved his hand tracing his fingers along your cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. He leaned in almost hesitantly his lips barely touching yours. You closed your eyes and leaned up making it a proper kiss.

When you pulled away, he looked you in the eye and finally spoke. “I love you too.” You stepped forward and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, while his went back to your waist. Life in the glade may not be easy, but you’d be just fine as long as Newt was there.


	2. Amazing (Newt)

The kitchen was almost every gladers favorite place, mostly because that’s where they got their food. You loved this place too, but for a different reason. There were so many improvements you could make to the room. Currently, you were taking measurements for your latest project idea. You started to walk out as Frypan was walking in.

“Hey (Y/N), you here to help clean the kitchen?” He inquired, with a smirk on his face. You set your lips in a thin line and shook your head. “Aw, come on. You know this job suites you better.” With that comment you walked out.

You headed over to your work area near the other builders. After writing out the measurements and creating the design, you got to work. You went over to grab the wood and tools you needed, when someone called out.

“Hey, those look heavy. Need a hand?” You turned around to see Thomas.

“No thanks. I got this.” You replied and kept on walking. When you got back to your workspace you started measuring and cutting down the wood. The project was three fourths done when dinner came around. After you got your food you looked around for a certain British male. When you spotted him he was sitting against a tree near the deadheads. You walked over and sat next to him, when you did so he asked you about your day. You decided to tell him what had been on your mind.

“It was okay, but I’m a little annoyed,” You told him. He raised an eyebrow. “The guys don’t seem very confident in my deciding to be a builder,” You felt him lace his fingers with yours, as a mean to show support. “They make comments that I should be in the kitchen, or that I’m not strong enough to build.” Newt frowned and thought for a moment.

“Those bloody slintheads don’t know what they’re talking about. You are stronger and smarter than all of them combined. Because of you we are running more efficiently, and conserving resources.”

You turned your body and looked at him. “But what, if they’re right? What if it becomes too much for me?” You asked.

“Then you take a break and decide what you want to do,” He moved his other hand to gently trace your cheek, and you turned your face into his hand. “I know you can do anything you put your mind to. You’re amazing like that.”

This caused you to smile. He always knew what you needed. You stood up and pulled him with you. He shot you a confused look. “I want to show you what I’m working on,” He nodded and you lead him to your work area. When you showed him what you made his face lit up. “It’s to make the kitchen more organized.” You said showing him the shelf you built with labels carved into the wood. But it wasn’t just shelves, it had a block to stick the knives in and drawers to put the silverware in.

“Wow, this awesome,” he spoke trying out one of the drawers asking about how you got it to work. You explained and his smile grew. He walked back to you and wrapped his arms around you; you did the same to him. “You really are amazing,” He mumbled into your hair. This definitely beats working in the kitchen you thought to yourself.


End file.
